As Much As I Ever Could
by mcdash
Summary: Lorcan thinks of her in ten definitive moments interrupted by flashes of one color. He likes it that way.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and it's respective characters belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I promise.

* * *

i.

Dominique is yellow.

Her house, her clothes, her broom, her room, and her aura are yellow. Her hair is orange but it's close enough to yellow and that leaves her eyes, which are so characteristically Weasley blue that they seem foreign to Lorcan.

He's also foreign because he's green and silver with touches of brown and the occasional splash of red. He's purple and blue and every color of the rainbow and it's a stark contrast to the monochromatic life of Dominique.

ii.

"I'm taking you to the beach," she says.

"Why?"

"Because you need to get out of this house. This is also the hottest day this summer so we might as well take advantage of it."

"I'm not going."

"You are, even if I have to drag you by your ankles."

iii.

At the end of Lorcan's fifth year, his girlfriend breaks up with him. They were never anything serious to begin with and they barely saw each other but it hurts. It really hurts and Lorcan doesn't know why. All he knows is that the bed looks enticing and the outside looks threatening. His life seems to be consumed by grey.

Dominique thinks different though and makes sure to visit him every day. He lies in bed while she sits wherever there's a free spot and talks to him. She doesn't talk about sad things or Hogwarts, which makes him sad because Hogwarts is where he had his first relationship, but talks about Teddy and Victoire and James and Fred and even Roxanne, who's only ten.

Lorcan likes it when Dominique talks because it sounds like yellow, if it were a sound.

iv.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Haven't got a clue," she responds.

"I think I'd want to be a healer."

"You'd make a good healer."

v.

He doesn't see her. He doesn't see her for three years. It's three years since they've graduated, four since they talked about what they want to do after school while lying on the Quidditch pitch. She writes letters to him sometimes, always talking about a new place she's visited, a new friend she's met, a new man she's acquired.

While Dominique is travelling the world, Lorcan has one foot in London and the other in his parent's home. His life has molded into a flurry of browns and greens, of blues and reds, while Dominique's is paper white and ink black.

vi.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi."

"You got a haircut."

"Yeah."

"Look, I have to go but I'll write later."

"Okay."

vii.

It's the middle of the summer and he's in a bookshop with his brother. They're stacking books and selling them and being the dream duo at their job when she walks in. Lysander pushes him to the cash register and she approaches with her book.

It's _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland _and Lorcan thinks of Charlie and wonders if Dominique has visited him yet. She probably has.

She pays for the book and they make small conversation and she leaves in a flash of yellow and a promise to write later. It's only when she's gone does he realize she was wearing the necklace he got her for her 17th birthday. He doesn't think she's forgotten him, not just yet.

viii.

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, or as they say in the States, Merry Christmas," she says.

"Did you go there?"

"Yeah."

"How many times?"

"Just once."

ix.

It's Christmas and Dominique's back and Lorcan can't help but notice that's she looks tired and different and worn around the edges but there's still that definite yellow shine. The Weasley-Potters are sentimental people and end up having a big Christmas feast on the Eve and that's where they rekindle a friendship.

They exchange presents and Lorcan is surprised when Dominique slips him a smaller box before he leaves. She tells him to open it later so he waits till the morning and almost cries when he sees a picture frame. Inside is them, Dominique and Lorcan, all knobby knees and missing teeth of childhood and even then Dominique was yellow. She's always been yellow and it fades and almost disappears but she'll always keep being yellow.

Dominique is still yellow and that is the only thing Lorcan doesn't doubt right now.

x.

"I was thinking yellow as the main color."

"Yellow? I think it'll clash with my hair," she says.

"No, no, it's good. It's good."

"Okay, yellow as the wedding colors. Anything else?"

"No."


End file.
